Charminlotte
by Sturmwind0024
Summary: Summary: The Bladebreakers stick their noses into the business of an assassin, and end up touching on a subject they shouldn’t go near…
1. Introducing the Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

Summary: The Bladebreakers stick their noses into the business of an assassin, and end up touching on a subject they shouldn't go near…

**Char-min-lotte** _by Sturmwind 0024_

Chapter 1: Introducing the Gang

The girls stood in a line. 500 perfect girls, each with identical waist length black hair and blood red eyes. They stood to attention as their master passed among them. Only one was different. She had charcoal grey hair and purple-crimson eyes, and she was a little smaller then the 5'6 all the other girls stood at. But no one noticed her differences.

- - - - -

"You're late." The man spoke into his walkie-talkie watch. The message was automatically transmitted to the earpiece of a girl who entered the mansion's grounds at that moment. Wisps of her light brown hair danced in front of her chocolate brown eyes as she dashed up the long drive way. "Sorry." She replied as she reached the front door. The butler opened the door and let her in. She took off her coat to reveal a white tank top, worn over a black long sleeve shirt and black tracksuit trousers that flared out at the bottom with a double silver line down each side.

The girl entered the room the man was standing in. One of its walls was glass, and it overlooked another room, which appeared to be some kind of gym. The other walls had computers lining them, except the wall with the door: It supported a large white-board.

"Hi." The girl said to the man, who turned out to be about 18 with black hair and bottle green eyes, wearing a black leather jacket over a forest green turtle neck shirt and black jeans. He returned the greeting with a wave of his hand and turned to one the computers. "Look at this please Charlotte and Annika." He said, indicating the screen, which showed the picture of a familiar boy, around 15 years old. "This is your next target, Annika, _Charlotte_.

Now he turned to face the girl. "Why have you been avoiding me, sister?" He asked. The girl spoke, "I am compelled to tell you something terrible, which I have hidden from you since we met, a year ago. I'm not your long lost sister; I'm not even related to you. I'm so sorry-" "_Daren_." A voice cut in, "You said you'd come now." "Yes, yes." Daren replied, "I'm sorry _sister_, but I've got to go. Good bye." He left the room. The girl ran from the room. Now she wished, that she was not so emotionless, so that she could cry.

- - - - -

The Bladebreakers stepped off the plane and walked through the airport in Berlin. "What do all these signs say?" Asked Tyson. "They direct you to the bus stops and parking lots." Said Max. "I didn't know you spoke German Max." Said Rei. "I lived here in Berlin for a year." Replied Max.

An hour later, the boys arrived at their hotel. They paid the taxi driver, and went into the hotel. After retrieving their room keys, they elected to relax in their rooms that afternoon, and go sight-seeing the next morning.

"Holidays at last." Tyson sighed as he collapsed on the sofa in their suite. "Not to fast Tyson." Kenny warned, "Remember, we're here because of that strange invitation we received." "Yeah Tyson, don't you remember? The one from that Daren person. _A ferry will meet you at the Shubystrand Pier, Baltic Sea-side coast Germany, at 8.00 am on Saturday November 9. Be there, from Daren._" Rei stated. "Yeah, yeah I remember." Tyson groaned.

TBC

So, how was it? Please review. Seven reviews gets a new chapter. **_Chapter 2: Meeting the Betrayer_**


	2. Meeting the Betrayer

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

Summary: The Bladebreakers stick their noses into the business of an assassin, and end up touching on a subject they shouldn't go near…

**Char-min-lotte** _by Sturmwind 0024_

Chapter 2: Meeting the Betrayer

_--2 Days Later--_

"Well am I glad to finally be off that plane!" A blonde girl remarked, turning to face her companion. The girl had dirty blonde hair with bright turquoise streaks and startling amber eyes. Her hair was held out of her eyes with a black bandana with the kanji for panther on it in white. She, like her companion, wore a thick black fleece, shielding her from the cold Russian weather. On her bottom half, she wore a pair of dark purple trousers with a great amount of pockets, in which she hid numerous things.

The girl's companion was smaller than herself, standing at only 5'3, whilst the first girl was 5'5 tall. The first girl was Annika, the second Charlotte. Both were around 13 to 14 years old.

It was just as the girls had passed through passport control that Annika's mobile phone rang. Annika dug it out of one of her pockets and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_Ah, hello Annika. It's a good thing I could reach you. I trust you had a good flight?_

"Oh, hi Daren. Yeah, the flight was fine. We just got through passport control. Did something come up?"

_Yes actually, something did come up. It's very unfortunate, that this had to occur now. I need you two to fly to Berlin immediately. I have booked you seats on the 5.00 pm flight. It leaves from gate 6 and the gate closes at 4.30._

"Oh dear! And what about the mission?"

_You can forget about it for now. I need you in Germany, urgently. Once you get to Berlin, you will be picked up by Doritz and Christian, two German agents. They will bring you to my current location-_

"So you're also in Germany?"

_Of course I'm in Germany. Anyway. Doritz and Christian will explain more about what I want you to do on the way. I have to go now. Bye_

"But-"

_Goodbye Annika._

With that, Daren hung up on Annika. She sighed. Turning to Charlotte she said, "We're due in Germany in a couple of hours. Sit down, and I'll explain what Daren told me.

-----

Tyson groaned. "And, we're on the move again. How long exactly is the bus ride to this Shubystrand place?"

"Five hours Tyson. You've already asked a million times." Rei said.

_--5 Hours Later—_

The Bladebreakers climbed off the bus. They grabbed their bags and thanked the driver. Then they walked along the port they had been dropped of in.

"That must be Shubystrand Pier." Rei commented, pointing to the long pier, which extended for about a kilometre out to sea. The Bladebreakers set off along the boulevard, which, lined the port, making for the pier in the distance. **(1)**

-----

The girls arrived at their destination around the same time as the Bladebreakers left their bus. The car the girls had been travelling in, had dropped them off much closer to the pier. The girls said goodbye to Doritz and Christian, and walked hurriedly over to Daren who was standing waiting for them.

They were both running over what they had been told in the car. "Well then, I'll be saying goodbye." Annika remarked. "I'll see you soon." "Bye!" Charlotte shouted after her as she ran off. In her mind, Annika was running over what she had to do.

For now, all Daren wanted her to do was befriend the Bladebreakers, and send daily reports on what she found out about them and their blades and bit beasts. She would be meeting up with Daren when the Bladebreakers reached their ultimate destination.

Charlotte, however, was currently being informed about her separate, private mission by Daren. Or so Annika thought.

-----

Rei looked up when he heard someone running. And a good think to, because seconds later, the person narrowly avoided colliding with one of the. "HelloI'mAnnika." She said in a rush, "AreyoutheBladebreakers?" "Uh… Can you say that again please?" Said Tyson, when the girl had caught her breath again. "I said: Hello, I'm Annika. Are you the Bladebreakers?" Annika repeated.

Now that she could stand upright again, the boys could get a good look at her. Her waist length dirty blonde with bright turquoise streaks hair was coming loose out of her pony-tail, and her amber eyes were narrowed in a very cat-like way. A fang was protruding over her bottom lip, and she was smiling slightly.

"Yes, we are the Bladebreakers." Max replied, "I'm Max and this is Tyson, Rei and Kai." "I'm Annika. I'm here to accompany you to the boat, which will be taking you to your final destination." Annika told them.

TBC

**(1)** Shubystrand Pier is a real place. I don't own it.

And that is the end of Chapter 2. As for the title, I leave you to guess who the betrayer is. Hint: It's not only 1 person. Please review, it would make my day. Seven reviews gets the next chapter. **_Chapter 3: Being betrayed_**


End file.
